survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Annacaza/Actual Short Stories
So, here’s a story that I’ve had saved in the Cloud for, idk how long. This actually happened, which is why the writing style is different. Revised a little bit. My friend (referred to as Ray in this story) and I decided to play 303 a long time ago, about a year ago I would say. When we started, it was just after 9pm my time, and since I don’t have a social life outside of my boyfriend and the three others that occupy our circle, I decided to spend the night playing 303. I told him that I liked to make artificial islands, and he thought that the idea was great. We got some supplies, and after being CFramed into the ground by the Tree of Life after the leaves fell on it, we headed out into the far north-east corner of the map, where I usually set up because no one goes to Desert, Spire, or Goldrock very often. I began to set down the docks while Ray went out and mined from Spire. Once I got a decent-size of an island, I placed down a Forge and Bakery, as well as some farm things. However, we didn’t even use the farm. When Ray came back, he stayed with me for a little while and advanced his Smithing levels while I put bread away in one of the longhouses we used for storage. By this time, it was 11pm my time, but I didn’t really notice it too much because I had things to keep me busy. I went out to get mithril from Desert, and returned to make the usual mithril tools (reinforced armor, pickaxe, sword, spear). I also had a quiver and a fully-loaded crossbow. There were only about six other in the server at the time, since whenever it goes past midnight on the east coast of North America, everything slows down (I’m in the unknown Mountain time zone, two hours behind the east coast). When I returned to the prospering wooden island, Ray went out to get some things. I didn’t know what they were until he came back with literally, 30 “pieces” (or whatever you call them) of Bento meat. He went on this trip twice each time returning with 30 pieces of Bento, and then some Teraphyx meat. We had to build another longhouse for meat storage, and the picture is actually what it looked like. 1am rolled around for me, and I finally hit my caffeine crash. Thankfully, we both had to go, so we foraged everything that we could, and left. I don't have awesome experiences anymore. Another story that I remember happening a a few weeks ago when I last played 303. After I went on leave because rehab was taking over my life, I came back and played a game of 303 with no real intention. The server I joined was full, and there was a massive war between two sides. One tribe had about six people in it, the other had four. Three others kept silent, so at that point, I had no idea if they were in a tribe. I had spawned at Rockma, and began to mine my usual way; using 2 stone pickaxes, I mined a vein of gold, five iron veins, and four coal veins. Rockma was deserted, and the tribes were located at Plateau and Bento. I decided to go to the Desert mountain to live, using a farm of wheat, apples, and corn to live off of, and everything else would be located in a sandstone hall. I swam over to Mainland and got my Shipbuilding skill up high enough to make a catamaran. Then, I gathered nine ears of corn, and sailed to Paradise to get wheat and apples. I was about to head off to Desert when a player in full Bluesteel armour came out of nowhere, bluesteel sword in hand. I rushed out of the centre of the island (I had been collecting apples at the time), when another player stopped me by blocking the entrance. Now, I was trapped. Both of them told me that I would be going with them to their base on Magma. Apparently, these two were a neutral party with the war, and lived on Magma. Not wanting to fight with them, I went with them. They had a Merchant Frigate, and I was told to go underneath. One of them stayed with me while the other drove. The seat where I was was blocked in by cacti walls, so I couldn’t escape without getting hurt, and with the other one watching me, there was no way that I could get out. We arrived at Magma, and they told me to create food for them while they went off. To make sure that I didn’t try to escape, they put a Spear wall in front of the controls to the Medieval gate. I wanted no part of staying as their slave, so I checked the back entrance, which was unblocked. I got out, and went around the back of the island to see if they had a boat that I could steal. All they had was a large raft, but I didn’t have the swimming skill to get to the next closest island, Plateau, without drowning, and I wanted to avoid Plateau as much as possible. So, I sailed to Spring, got my farming level up to 2, made 27 large composts and fertilized 18 of them. Then, I made a couple loaves of bread, the clay bowls, a cauldron, and a ladle. I liked to fish as well as farm on Desert so I made the fish into stew. However, the two of them had saw that I had escaped, and I anticipated them coming after me, but they never did. The war was in full-swing by now. Bombs were going off every couple minutes, so I went off to Desert as fast as I could. Because of the fighting, people were starving because they had no one to farm for them. The two Magma dwellers suddenly spoke up, saying that they would give the Plateau tribe food if they helped to track me down. It felt so good being loved. The Plateau tribe said no, and the Magma people went back to lurking. I settled on Desert mountain, below the very top, so that I could stay concealed. I had a long rod, and fished for food, trying to keep my line as far away from sight as possible. Once I had filled all of my clay containers with fish stew, I began to mass-produce Bread, Cornbread, and Apple Pie. The final person in the server found my camp, and asked if she could live there. She was very polite, knew a lot about the game, and I found her a great tribe member. She said that she supplied both sides with the explosives, and things using chemistry, and said that we could help both tribes out by giving them food, medicine, and artillery. I agreed, because, when else are you going to get a full-fledged war? I would stay up on the mountain, and gave my friend Bread, Apple Pie, and Cornbread to use. She made medicine with her cauldron, using flax flowers, herbs, and carrots. I was surprised on how long the war ended, as we were delivering things for about a full half hour. The real trouble started when my ally was captured by the Magma dwellers on a run. She told me that she was stuck in a longhouse on Magma. We both took dying seriously, as the rest of the server was (it was a huge roleplay). So, being heroic, I put on my reinforced mithril armour, got my weapons, and sailed to Magma. The back entrance was now blocked, but they had left a one-stud crack. I squeezed in, and saw three of them in the cave lynx den. I began to fire at them with my crossbow, hopping to draw them away from my ally. They saw me, and I ran, keeping good distance, while hitting them in the head with my crossbow. When i had the upper-hand, I charged at them with my mithril sword and hit them in the head. I took a wicked shot from a bluesteel sword, but I managed to kill both of them. I then recused my ally from the cave lynx den, where, as she told me, was were they had tried to get information out of her concerning the war, the location of our settlement, etc, with the help of cave lynx. We blew up everything in their settlement, foraged what we could, and dumped it in the ocean, before sailing back to the desert. They left the server shortly after. We continued this for another ten minutes, then the war died down. That still didn’t stop us from delivering to the tribes, since they were now in the process of rebuilding. Both my friend and I swapped out our jobs, and established a secure trading connection with the two main tribes, and a couple soloists. By this time, I was in the game for about three hours (the war lasted one, the other two were rebuilding times). It was some of the most fun I’ve had in the game for a long time. Category:Blog posts